1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light projection unit and a light projection apparatus, more particularly, to a light projection unit and a light projection apparatus that include a fluorescent member to which laser light is directed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a light projection apparatus, which includes a fluorescent member to which laser light is directed, is known. The light projection apparatus as a conventional example includes: a laser generator that outputs laser light; a fluorescent member that includes an illuminated surface to which the laser light output from the laser generator is directed and which converts the laser light into fluorescent light and outputs the fluorescent light; and a reflection member that reflects the fluorescent light output from the fluorescent member. In a general fluorescent member, the fluorescent light is output in all directions. In other words, the fluorescent light is output from an illuminated surface, a rear surface (surface opposite to the illuminated surface) and a side surface disposed between the illuminated surface and the rear surface. And, part of the light output from the fluorescent member is reflected frontward by the reflection member.
Here, the light projection apparatus, which includes the laser generator, the fluorescent member and the reflection member, is disclosed in JP-A-1995-318998, for example.
However, in the above light projection apparatus as the conventional example, part of the light output from the fluorescent member exits to outside via the reflection member, while the rest of the light output from the fluorescent member is output directly to the outside without being reflected by the reflection member. Because of this, light uncontrollable by the reflection member increases, so that light which reaches a desired region decreases. Because of this, there is a problem that it is hard to efficiently illuminate a desired region and it is hard to improve light (fluorescent light) use efficiency.